


If everything falls apart just pick them up again

by springfield0773



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, How do you do tag again?, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773
Summary: Damian and Jon got into maybe the worst fight of their relationship, and Damian ran to punch his feeling away. But an unfortunate event occured and changed their life forever.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Despite having all 5 of her tiny little fingers wrapped around his tumb, the grasp still feels like none existent as she laughs and tries to shake his hand around, a task to which Jon is delighted to assist by moving his own hand to the movement of hers. This child, a real treasure with short golden locks and sapphire blue eyes, is the love child of his aunt Kara and the infamous black sheep of Batfamily, Red Hood. And also his cousin, a very very small and cute cousin. Jon couldn’t help but smile all the time in her presence. She is only a year old yet the kid seems like the happiest thing on earth. 

“You should stay over night at our place, hear her angelic scream for a change.” Jason says as he joins them at the kitchen table, placing a cup of iced coke in front of Jon. “Can’t remember the last time I got to sleep for more than 2 hours straight.” The dark circles under his eyes stands as proof. He sips his own cup of what Jon assumes, by the smell of it, is black coffee with hardly any sugar at all. Being a sweet tooth the young Kryptonian never gets why the Bats favor this crazily bitter beverage so much. Sure the caffein helps but Damian, and especially Tim, seem to really enjoy the flavor.

“Yeah, dad told me I was the same too. Kryptonian babe loves the sun doesn’t she? You want to bath in sunlights 24/7 don’chu? Don’chuuu?” Jon coos and burries his face into the child’s stomach as she screeches out in high tone laughters. She smells like baby powder and softener, a combination that soothes his sense more than anything could.

As he watches the duo play a smirk draws itself across Jason’s face. This nephew-in-law is coincidently also dating his youngest brother afterall. And what good would a brother do if he doesn’t make some fun out of his siblings once in a while.

“Has anyone told you you would be a great dorky dad?”

“Only always~.” Jon answers though his attention never leaves the tiny babe who has then moved to the new subject that is the curly ahoge falling freely in front of his forehead.

“And what would be the Demon’s opinion on the matter?” that, however, got his expression turn sour fast.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is this a sensitive subject?”

“No… It’s nothing. Well not really nothing. Damian and I… we just had this huge fight…”

“About babies?”

“It started with them, yeah, but then it went sideway quick. At some point I lost track, and it became too complicated.” The younger sighs. His usual sky blue eyes get darker like a storm is coming. His brother has never been known for his great companionship, the 2 of them have had their fair share of fights over the years too but Jason could guess this was worse than most if Jonhny boy is this upset.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

Jon peeks at him hesitatedly, the babe in his arms is still very energized as she pats on his cheeks. 

“Okay little gremlin, seems to me you’ve bothered your cousin enough already.” Jason stands and goes to pick up the babe, an act which earned him 2 disappointed looks.

“Aww… But we are still playing.” If the toddler could speak Jason is sure she would whined something along the line too. Said kryptonian when being removed desperately holds onto Jon’s curl, her chubby face is getting red and big fat tears forms on the corner of her eyes. But fortunately as soon as she faces the warm of her dad’s embrace she finds comfort and turns her attention to him instead. Jon is both relieved and jealous, but that’s just how babies are.

“You call her gremlin too?” The younger asks when Jason comes back from delivering the toddler to her mother, from whom Jon swears he heard a complain: “Back to make your mother busy already? Could you have left her with Jon for another good hour? He’s so good with her.”

“You know, tiny but mischievous, always whining, thinks it fun to make me and her mother cry, then there’s also the ‘do not feed after midnight’ rule. She reminds me a lot of the _original Gremlin_. Especially after seeing how much she adores you. My wife is planning on abusing you into babysitting for us btw.” 

“Tell her it’d be my pleasure.” As soon as the words left his mouth Kara shouted from the back happily “I love you Jon!” making both male smile helplessly. Raising a babe is really no easy task. More than once Red Hood had heard the mother of his child said that she would rather headbutting Darkseid than trying to calm her screaming child at 3 in the morning again.

“You digged your own grave kid. But it wouldn’t be so bad to leave her at your place once in a while too, consider how the hell’s spawn is surprisingly good with kid too. I still have to ask him how he kept the kid so quietly obedient like that time we went to Bruce’s place.” Truth to be told, Jason had expected the trip to be full of screaming and crying because his daughter tends to get frustrated when traveling, yet the moment they set her in Damian’s care she just sat there staring dreamingly out the car windows while his brother gently stroke her hair. The vigilante couldn’t help but link the fact that his youngest sibling had always had a way to taim animals and beasts alike.

“Dami loves Allura! That day he wasn’t willing to let her go for even a moment. I was starting to worry that you guys would be upset having your child hogged away like that.” But in fact the SuperBat couple was too busy having the time of their life, for the first time after too many diapers, to notice. Damian was family afterall.

“Yeah, the brat looks like he would make a better dad than Bruce.” Jason carefully steers the conversation back to where they had left it and immediately spots the slight discomfort in Jon’s expression.

“He would definitely make a great parent…”

“So have you discussed on an adoption yet? You’ve already passed the big 30 and he’s in his late 20s anyway. Financial stability is not a problem consider what his last name is, plus the fact that you can literally make diamonds in your palm. Isn’t there no time better than now?”

There was a pause, followed by the younger’s defeated sigh. They weren’t getting any where on their own anyway, so he figures an outsider view wouldn’t be so bad.

“We’ve had this discussion more than once already. The first time I admit I was a bit rash, since he was barely 23 and I was 27. But by then we had been together for 7 years, so I just wanted to plan ahead. He said it was too soon to consider such a thing, so I waited. We both took on the mantles around that time too so we was busy, and it wasn’t until 2 years later that I asked again, after a good year into our marriage.”

“The wedding was lovely btw. Cringiest thing I’ve ever seen, but very sweet indeed.” Jason commented, feeling amused at the image of Superman openly crying at the ceremony while Batman comforting him with a proud and happy look on his face. The second oldest sibling had never seen his brother smile like he did on that day before. There wasn’t a single doubt in his heart that Damian wasn’t truly happy. A few tears was spotted, but he let it slide and picked on their overly emotinal eldest brother instead, it was the Demon’s special day afterall.

“Thanks. It’s the happiest day of my life.” Jon is probably recalling his own memory of that day too, his cheeks burn up a cute rosie pink as evidence.

“Okay, stop being gross and get back to the baby story.”

“Right. So I asked him again, this time more sure that he would agree to it. But… he got kinda weird you know. He kept trying to change the subject and in the end, said that he needed more time.

I respected that, so I promised I would wait until he was willing to bring this up to me on his own, as long as he also promise to really think about this, and we came to an agreement.

Then… about 1 year later, that’s a week ago, he did bring it up.”

Jon looks down at the sweet dark liquid that reflected the bitterness on his face.

“He said he didn’t want children, and he would never want to have kid, adopted or not.”

“Oh…” _‘Well shit’_ , Jason thinks.

“He said that bringing a child into this war on crime his family was devoted to was not wise and would only bring harm to said child. I argued that it was bullshit since we both grew up just fine, which I admit was thoughtless on my side consider how he was brought up, I was in shock and couldn’t control myself well…

But still, I took example of some other hero couples with children I know and tried to ensure him we could protect them just fine. But Damian was already very upset. Words were thrown back and ford, even some I’m not proud of… Then Damian just… stop trying to reason…”

Jon hesitated a bit before pulling out the silver necklace he was wearing, revealing a ring in pair with the one on his finger.

“Holy shit!” This time Jason wasn’t able to hold it in.

“He.. Dami… He said that… that he should have told me from the start he had never had any intention to have kids.” He couldn’t help but let his voice break down around him like how his heart did when he watched Damian took the ring off and put in on their bedside counter, his eyes never once met Jon’s till his back disappeared behind the closed doors. 

_“I’m really sorry Jon… I know you want a family. But I… I love you and became selfish… For the first time I pushed something to the back of my head instead of dealing with it head on. I… I… Maybe… we should spend some time alone to process how we will move on from now on…”_

“He was gone with the boomtube before my brain fully loaded the whole situation. I tried to find him but he wouldn’t let me hear his heartbeat, probably put on some sound dampening device. And I haven’t seen him for a week.

I literally scanned the whole surface of earth for him. I asked every of our collegues, until Dick told me to calm down, and Damian was on a mission but he just didn’t want to see me for a moment. I almost started a fight with Dick trying to get his location until he personally called, through our private com line, and asked me to wait again.

He had the nerve to tell me to attend to my duty as Superman, can you believe that? He had the nerve to tell me to stop being childish and push pass my personal problem, because apparently Superman doesn’t have time for a crisis even why his own marriage is falling apart!

I told him to fuck off and went beating up some super mutants, just the way he wanted it…

And now I’m actually waiting for him. Jason, do I look like a dog to you? I feel like a dog…”

Jason looks at his buffed nephew-in-law sobbing over a tiny silverband in his hand with undeniable pity in his eyes and pinches between his eyebrows. It had been a while since that demon brother of his raised his blood pressure like this, it gets worse everytime.

“That brat… I swear the next time I see him I’ll be putting all that unreasonable insecurity in a can and stuff it high up his fucking arse.”

“Gosh… I miss him…”

“What you should do is getting angry at him.” Jason sighs. “You should be mad! Furious! He ran away from a couple fight that has great affect on your marriage life, that’s a cowardice move. But putting that aside, there’s a more important issue we need to address. Damian has made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want children, hasn’t he? So what’s your plan?”

Jon gives his tired reflection in the coke a long overdued sigh. It’s the one thing that he has been trying to ignore yet keeps appearing on the top of his head like an annoying buzzing of a fly. Kids have always been in his plan. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree, he has the same vision of his modest life on the farm as his dad, waking up every morning, greeted by the first sunlights of the day and the sight of Damian still sound asleep in his arm. And children, _their children_ , bursting through the door demanding attention already. He had expected that the same went for Damian, seeing how Bruce has a hobby to collect orphans and Damian with animals.

“I honestly don’t know. I’d never been able to foresee this, he’s so kind torward the little ones it never crossed my mind that he wouldn’t want one.”

“Maybe it’s not that he doesn’t want one. We saw how he was with Allura, at one point I thought he would even try to adopt her. I think he’s seriously feeling concerned about bringing a kid into his life and got drowned in his insecured thoughts. Years might have gone by but his childhood traumas just won’t, you know. Been there done that, the league of assasin isn’t an ideal place to raise a child, much less with a family like his.”

“Yeah… A good part of me knew that, but the other worse part didn’t bother to put it in the fight. I can’t believe I just lost compose like that…” People usually expect him to be the more emotionally stable one in their relationship, _he_ expected himself to be the one to make Damian feel safe to open up.

“Hey, Damian may always be a brat, but you can’t be the mature one all the time. So I suppose he won’t be coming today? Well, Lois is going to rip him into 2 pieces later.” It’s the Kents’s annual get together day at the Hamilton farm. Everyone from the household, blood related or not, have to be there, even Superman, save for the occasion of an immediate apocalypse.

“Great… thanks for reminding me I have to explain that my husband ran away leaving his ring behind to my mom. The dinner is going to be a blast, a literal one if she was also Kryptonian, so Great Rao blessed us.”

“You haven’t told her?”

“So far, only the close ones in the league. I asked my father to keep it a secret from mom because you know how much we love facing her wrath.”

“Why don’t you just lie? Tell her that Damian has a hemorrhoids surgery or something.” Jason said with a look like it’d be his obviously instant option.

“Mom has a lie detector installed in her body. That jerk Damian probably anticipated this and wants to dump the whole thing on me while he goes off to relax on a shiny beach somewhere…”

* * *

Nightwing curses under his breath as yet another flying snake dropped itself on him. He gently removes the young passenger and put her back on a tree. The rainforrest can be quite a lively place, that was the fifth type of snake he has seen in his short time here, once he even came across a green python so beautiful he had to hold back the urge to take it home. Finally, said vigilante arrives at where he needs to be. The cabin can barely be made out due to the lack of sunlight plus the greens that has grown themselves to cover the place. The wooden door looks like part of the tree itself, yet when he tried to open it just collapsed on the floor with just a push, making layers of dust flying all over. The inside was even darker, the asmosphere was suffocating, accompanied with an irritating mixture of the damp and the scent of death animals. There were many books and scrolls scrattered on the floor as if someone had stumbled over them by accident, a can of soup that had a bit warm leftover and a candle that still had has a thin line of smoke above, suggesting whoever had left, they left only a moment ago and they left in a hurry. Damian doesn’t even bother to hold back his anger as he breaks the table in front of him in half, teeth grit while his hand aches in mockery. He’s been chasing this witch for 3 days straight, not even spared more than 2 hours of sleep, yet everytime he arrived at one of her lairs she would somehow always be a step a head, no matter how close. What began as just a simple solo mission to pry his mind from his personal afair turned into the hugest pain in the ass that has ever occurred in this heroic life of his, and it was because he couldn’t keep his feeling in check and fucked it all up.

_All the tricks up her sleeves thrown out the windows, she knows she is one foot into jail already but she still bares her teeth, her posture in the defensive mode trying to hide her belly at all cost. Nightwing is anything but stupid. He realized the moment the witch started attacking him in panic that she wasn’t fighting for just herself. All pieces of the case then came together and fit perfectly into one conclusion: This person isn’t a villain nor evil, she was just desperately protecting her unborn child, even if she had to hurt others for it, and she will if this goes on longer. Being in this line of work Damian is no stranger to how extent a person would go for their beloved ones, resulted in either a deed or a crime, he still empathizes with them and wants to help them in anyway he could. With such thought in mind he tried to approach the woman more gently than he usually would with other criminals, and it led him to where they are now, her backing in the corner of his trap with the bag of stolen valuables clutched tight in her hand._

_“Please… Just let me go. You don’t get it. I need these more than those rich bastards do. We need these. So please… just this one time…” She begs, the hand placed on her stomach is trembling, so Damian takes a step back for the moment._

_“I know. And I’m not here to hurt you. I know you’re pregnant and is being blackmailed by a secret society of magic users to steal specific artifacts for them. You yourself know what they’ll be capable of if they get their hands on those items. So help me out, and I in turn will protect you from them.” It was a big risk, because he had intended to watch this so called society a little longer to unroot them completely, but he just couldn’t stand by while a mother and her child was involved. He takes off his glove, then offers the frightened woman his hand and pleads:_

_“Please, just let me help you.” Damian admitted later on that he had let his pity cloud his judgment. The witch looks surprised and for seconds, seems to really think about his proposal, but then she gets tensed again and reaches for an item in the bag:_

_“No… You can’t help me. Only I can save us. I’m so sorry, but I’d rather set the world on fire than losing this child.”_

_She throws the item in Damian’s direction and instantly cower to cover herself with her cloak. The vigilante only had a split second to look at the egg shaped thing before it blew off with a flash of blinding green light, followed by dense smoke in the same color. The moment he breathed in the smoke he felt his lung tightened painfully, followed gradually by every muscles in his body. Nightwing drops to the floor and is unable to move, he wants to scream due to the pain but his throat ached like it was being crushed in the palm of Doomsday. He doesn’t know how long he has lied there on the ground struggling like a fish out of water, but he really thinks he is going to die right then and there, images of his life start to play in his head like an old movie. Tears pour out uncontrolably when he thought about Jon, about their fight, he doesn’t want their last conversation to be a fight that was clearly his fault. Then eventually, his conciousness gives in and fades into pitch black._

_When he opens his eyes, despite the dizziness Damian could still make out the floor of the same warehouse he had trapped the witch in, but said witch is nowhere to be found. It takes him a while and a whole lot of will power to push himself up. The world feels like a boat barely hanging on the surface of the water in a raging thunder storm. The sickness is so bad he had to emty his already emty stomach out on the ground, yet it doesn’t ease the pain one bit. For about 5 minutes he just kneels on the spot, eyes shut tight and hope no one evil would decide to jump out and pick a fight, because he couldn’t possibly win even against one of the Penguin’s lackey right now. Slowly, his balance comes back. Damian tries to flex his palms first, then braced himself to let his eyes meet the light. The nauseous feeling still hangs, but it got far better than minutes ago. For some reason his hands feels somewhat soft and lean, but he decided quick that was probably hallucination._

_As his breathe got calmer and his mind clearer, Damian gets himself into a more relaxed sitting posture and starts to analyse the situation. That is when he realized his suit was somehow turned oversized and something silky was covering his body, plus there was also an added weight on his chest. Already forming a possible answer for this phenomenon, Damian’s face goes even paler than before. With trembling hand he takes a hand mirror out from the utility belt on his discarded gloves and prays that this was all just some sickening nightmare._

Damian takes off her domino mask and lets herself drop on the floor with a thub, face burried in her hands. She knows the world was crazy, she had spent most of her life fighting or preventing that craziness but it is just batshit insane for a man, Nightwing no less, to be turned into a woman.

“What in the name of fuck…” It’s not like asking that over and over would change something but she just couldn’t help it. Damian had checked her new body throughoutly, there isn’t even a bit of biological evidence that she had once walked the earth as a man. This body is in everyway, a female.

She has consulted the Justice League Dark, yet even Doctor Fate couldn’t ensure a safe way to reverse this, so her best option is still finding that woman and hope the the witch knows how turn her back into a man. Then for some reason she got more clever at hiding herself than before.

Just as Damian was about to calculate her next move, there was an income call, from none other than Lois Lane.

 _‘Oh fuck me…’_ She thought restlessly and waited for it to go to voice mail. Of course she knows why Lois was calling. Knowing Jon he probably doesn’t have the ball to spill about their fight to her, but Superman knew, and when Superman knows, Lois knows.

_“Hello Damian, this is Lois, your super mother-in-law. I just want to remind you that the get together day is tomorrow, since apparently you and Jon will be arrving seperately. Knowing you bats you are probably thinking about bailing to go and brood in a cave aren’t you? Well that’s not happening, not on my watch. So put on your best behavior and get your ass over here. Also could you buy some fruits over on your way? Apple, peach, blueberry and strawberry should do it. I’m gonna be in a rush tomorrow and I don’t really want to jam those in between. Love you.”_

Damian looks up to Lois for a lot of reasons. She swears the woman can be scarier than her father when she needs to be. The ex Robin suddenly misses her cape so much now, so she untied her pony tail and let the long ribbons of silky black hair falling over her curled up body like one to hide in and cries out in frustration. ‘How the fuck do I explain… well, this?’ She looks down at her unfamiliar frame, feeling a bit remorse at the lack of muscle and meat, though it is still pretty athletic for someone that slim. As a girl Damian leans over the petite size, barely 5’4 with weight a little over than 60kg. She has a slender physique and now even more flexible than before. If anything she would say this body suits the feature of Nightwing better.

“I can’t believe I couldn’t clean up this mess before this day…” Damian begins to think out loud, it’s not like there’s any soul in this god abandoned place to eavesdrop anyway, “I won’t gonna hear the end of this for years…” Especially not when 2 of her brothers are also going to be there.

“Maybe I should just fake my death… But then Lois will really kill me…

And Jonathan… what would _he_ think of this?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad with summarizing so let's not do that. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter, feel free to give feedback in the comment section, I'd love to know what you think about this :"D  
> Below is a character sheet I drew for how Damian turned out after the transformation.

Damian stares at the strange yet somehow familiar face in the mirror, still hopes that this all is just a really weird dream constructed by her previous long sleep deprivation. _‘If that’s the case then please let me wake up. I swear I’ll lead a more healthy and balance lifestyle.’_ Although deep inside the vigilante has already accepted the fact that this is in fact the harsh reality that she will have to live with now. Her hand reaches out to touch the cool surface of her full body mirror. It had never crossed her mind before that she might fall under such particular situation, but she had somewhat expected for her fearture to take after Talia, yet the image she was looking at rather resembles that of the late grandmother she has only met through pictures and portraits hanging on the walls of Wayne manor, Mrs. Martha Wayne in her young ages, save for the darker complexion and emerald eyes. _‘Grandmother sure is beautiful…’_ She thought, then immediately feels stupid because apparently she was praising herself.

The bird only came home when she was sure her husband had left for his grandparents’s house in the Hamilton farm, she isn’t a bit ready to face him in this state yet. Luckly, there are indeed some old clothes she digged out that don’t look too much like they are wearing her rather than the other way around. Damian settled with a Batman symbol T-shirt she had long out grown, an old jeans though are too long can still be wore if she rolls the legs up. Unfortunately there aren’t any coat that won’t just swallow her, damn her huge manly ex-body, thought Damian remorsefully, so she has to make do with Jon’s old red flannel. Shoes, moreover, are even more difficult, but thank god Zatanna was considerate enough to lend one of hers before hand.

“Take these and go shopping after the reunion. I expect this situation to last for a while so better get used to it, little bird. Don’t worry, we will try our best to find the solution as soon as possible. Besides, you may find that this experience is a priceless one, being a woman has its peaks afterall, especially with one as cute as you.” Was what Zatanna assured as she gave Damian a pair of brown doll shoes, accompanied with a suggestive wink before she departed. They are tiny from her point of view so she doubted they were gonna fit, but in fact they do. Though it doesn’t sit well with Damian being called cute like that.

She looks even smaller in the oversized clothes but Damian decided that for the time being, this is decent enough, and people will probably have more in their mind than her clothing when they see her miserable state.

Back at the farm everyone has eventually arrived and is giving quite a lot of hugs and kisses, the Kents are considered ‘cheesily close’ afterall. Upon seeing Lois walks through the door with his father, Jon tenses as he saw Clark mouthing the word _‘sorry’_ and his mother in turn gives him the look that says _‘We need to talk. Now.’_ So his father spilled, the man of steel, can’t even hold his ground before a flesh born woman for more than a few days. Superman can’t really be blamed to be honest.

“Rest in peace young man. You will be remembered.” Connor slaps him hard in the back while Jason faked a cry.

“He was in his best years yet…” And both of them laughed. The original Superboy has just joined their conversation and despite feeling sorry for his younger brother, he couldn’t help finding his pitiful state a bit teasing.

“Tell Dami to wait at least a year after I die to date again.”

“Dude, he’s my brother and I love him. But I don’t think anyone without your super resilience would be able to take him out and survive.” Jason isn’t joking, knowing how hard the Babybat bites, figuratively or literally.

The door shut behind his back along with the cheery chatting inside. Lois is making herself comfortable in the rocking chair on their front porch, a cup of tea in her hand that Jon recognizes from the scent to be the one Damian had recommended some time ago. He greeted her with a silly smile and sat on the opposite side.

“How are you doing?” Lois asks and makes a gesture to offer him some tea, which Jon refuses since he has had a bit too much coke.

“As good as someone facing a crisis can get, I guess.”

“I heard about the fight. It’s quite a serious problem that has fatal affect on your marriage Jon. Have you thought about where the both of your are heading after this?”

Jon lets himself fall on his back and looks out to the horizon beyond their family corn field, where the sun is close and paints the sky with a somewhat saddening orange.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Have you?” Lois says as if it wasn’t really a question.

“… You know mom, maybe I have.” Jon takes a deep breath.

“I really love him, mom. If he wouldn’t change his mind about having children… if he really doesn’t want kids, then I guess I can live with that.”

“Oh Jon…” The reporter reaches out to hold her son hand, rubbing it as comfort. “But have you always wanted to be a father all your life? Are your really alright to suddenly give up on that dream like this?”

“Well I can still dote on Allura. And maybe Tim and Kon’s kids if they decide to have any. I’ll be that weird uncle who hog on his sibling’s children too much haha.” Jon tries to stay the positive symbol of hope that he is, but fails miserably because who does he think is sitting in front of him anyway?

“I have no doubt you would treat Allura or any future children we will have in the family like your owns, but you know it’s not the same Jon.”

“… I will have to make do with what I have mom. No matter what I won’t give up on Damian.” His hand tightens around the necklace under his shirt. If he is ever said to be obsessed over this one particular Bat, they wouldn’t be wrong. “And the children I want is those I have with him. But if Damian doesn’t wish for it, then it can’t be helped.”

Lois looks like she still has something to say, but decides to keep it for herself for the moment. She rocks the chair gently and goes back to her tea. For a while they just sit there and appreciate the spacious sceneries laid out before their eyes, a view you can’t get everyday when you’re living in the big busy city.

“I have known from the start your feeling toward him can lean a little to the unhealthy side. It wasn’t a pleasant sight to see you throwing yourself in harm way as long as Damian was there in the back. But as time goes by you both keep proving to everyone and myself that you’re meant to be… I can only watch on the sideline, always wondering if it’s okay not to interfere…”

“Mom…”

“I’ve watched over the both of you since you were still running around with Kryto’s cape sealed to your jacket and he in his fruit salad Robin suit. I love him as much as I love you, Jon. And if I know him right, he too wouldn’t want you making this sacrifice.”

“… He will live on with this guilt for the rest of his life. But he will stay with me.”

“Ah… And I suppose this would be you revenge, or rather, your bind.”

Jon appeared dumbfounded as a deer in the headlight. Though he isn’t dared to look at his mother’s way, he can feel her staring right into his conscience like a hawk eyeing her prey. This is what the infamous Louis Lane is capable of, whatever feint he constructs she would break them down easily and makes him face the ugly side of his face. That’s why he had been tried to avoid having this talk with her.

“I guess even you would get insecured when Damian made such a bold move walking out on you like that. But he isn’t the best emotionally stable person we know anyway. A calm and civil talk will surely get him to take the ring back on his own. No need to get scary.”

“You talk as if I would try to imprison him if he really push for a divorce.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“… yeah, I would.” The krytonian sighs in defeat. If he was to be completely honest, he would say the thought did more than just crossed his mind. He even has a plan already, whether it is to guilt Damian into submisson or use literal force to keep him by his side. No one would suspect a thing, since playing innocence is also easy, consider who everyone think he is.

Everyone but his own mother, obviously.

“Don’t get me wrong. I don’t oppose of that side of yours, Jon. In fact I think it’s quite good for you to have something dark in you to balance the responsibility sense of being Superman, or it would break you eventually. It’s important that you keep a cool head and don’t let either side take hold. Damian has his own set of flaw too. In a way, you both fit together perfectly like a pair of key and lock.

Anyway, I called to make sure he’d come, but it’s getting kinda late isn’t it?”

Lois could barely finish the sentence when Jon recevied a call on his com line, he had previously turned it off, so there can only be on person who can hack through it.

“Jon?” Yet the voice isn’t what he was expecting.

“Who’s this? How did you get this line?” An unfamiliar feminine voice, yet she called him Jon as if them both were close. And the fact that she has access to his and Damian’s private line makes Jon grow more uneased by the second.

“Jon. It’s Damian.”

“What kind of bullshit is this?” Another scheme of the Joker? Or some magical trick? Some new villainess trying to fool him into a trap? His mind is racing with all possibilty that could play out. Beside him Lois is also getting nervous.

“It’s complicated. Just meet me up at home. I want to explain to you first before we go to the farm.” ‘The farm? She knows about the reunion? The Kents? How could she?’ But before he could ask anymore question the other went offline.

“Home…”

“Jon, what happened? Who was it?” Lois finally inquires with a worry look on her face.

“Someone is waiting for me at our apartment… I have to go back.”

“What? But who?”

“I don’t know… She seemed a bit familiar, but I just can’t make out who. I guess I will just have to find out when I get there. It doesn’t feel right to have a stranger spooking around in our home anyway.”

“Is this dangerous? You should take your brother and father with you.”

“No… This is nothing I can’t handle on my own. It’s supposed to be the day for family only anyway. I will be quick I promise. Plus I get to skip out on the kitchen duty.” To that he receive a knock on his head.

“You little brat… Be safe and make sure to call us if there’s anything wrong. Turn on your com line, I will at least tell your father to keep track on you.” 

“Mom… I’m 30 already.”

“Yes yes, what a man my son is. Dinner will start at 7. Don’t be late or I won’t assure there will be any steak left for you.”

* * *

The sun sets early in the winter, even for the city of tomorrow, Metropolis. It’s not even 7 and darkness is already beginning to fill their bedroom, save for some lingering purplish light and the dim lights from some other buildings that are already lit. Damian is sitting on their bed side, her back again the open glass doors to their balcony, hands playing with her new silky long hair. She only turns around when she felt an airblast from behind, followed by a figure she is more than familiar to.

“Hello Jon.” Damian takes a cautious step forward, noticing how her husband’s eyes sparks up in the dark. He is probably inspects both the room and her for any potential danger with his X-ray vision.

“Who are you? Why are you wearing Damian’s clothes? Where is he?”

 _‘I’m wearing your flannel outside yet mine was the first one you notice?’_ is what Damian wants to voice out but she decides to let it slide.

“This will be hard to explain, so I need you to look at me. Really look at me.” The closer she tries to get to him the more alarmed the other becomes, but Damian doesn’t care. Superman wouldn’t arbitrarily hurt people, even ones who deserve to be hurt afterall.

“Look lady, I don’t really know what you’re trying to do…” His words are cut short as Jon noticed now how the woman in front of him kind of reminds him of Damian. “…But you’re trespassing on our property. I will need you to explain-”

“Jon! Shut up for the moment and do as I say!” Jon is caught by surprise as this stranger is bold enough to grab him by the shirt to pull him down, and her attitude feels almost… endearing. The kryptonian immediately distance himself from the girl at the thought. ‘This isn’t right.’ It’s probably due to the fact that the person in frront of him looks awful lots like what Damian’s sister would look like if he had one that he is having unexplainable feeling like this.

“Check my DNA, finger prints and retina. The transformation didn’t affect those much, you will see.” She continues and offers her hand in front of him in a calm manner.

Though hestitated, Jon decides it wouldn’t cost him much to do what he was told. And the moment he finished his eyes go wide with disbelief.

“This is impossible…” He muttered.

“I thought so too… But apparently, it’s not.” Damian sighs. She closed the distance between them, ignores how Jon tenses at her touch.

“It’s really me Jon.” She knits both of her hands in his and stands on her toes as she closes her eyes, but forgetting that she is almost a feet shorter now so her lips just couldn’t reach it destinated height. Damian blushes instantly at the realization and tries to get away, but before she could Jon was already leaning down to finish what she had started. 

The kiss is much softer than the countless ones in his memory, but it’s still the same. Her warm breath and the way she moans into his mouth is fluding out the doubt in his head.

“Dami…” His hands closes around hers as he moves and corners the petite lady till they both drop on the bed. For a moment all that could be heard is the wet sound of their prolonged kiss and the rustle of clothes as Damian eventually unknits their hands and lets them wander under his shirt instead.

“Uhm… ‘been a week Jon…” Damian sits up and settles herself on his lap, pushes to take control of the kiss and deepens it. The extra sensation on her chest as they rub against her husband is weird, but it’s not something she hates. If it wasn’t for this accident Damian would have come back sooner and now she is getting more impatient at every touch they make. Plus she is still getting used to this body, and despite women don’t actually have their blood rushed to their groin when they’re in the mood it can still be quite hard to think clearly with all the lust clouding her better judgement.

Though it’s not rare for Damian to display such neediness, upon the recent event Jon is still a bit dumbfounded and is not sure what to do or, where to put his hands. Obviously annoyed by his lack of initiate, Damian bites his lips and guids his hand under her T-shirt to her bosom, she almost yelps out when the other squeezes on them by instinct.

“Dami… wait, this is really strange.”

“What is? The fact that I’m now a woman or you having sex with a female?” At that remark, Jon pouts while blushing a little.

“Both of course. Do you mind giving me some time to process this before jumping on me like that?”

To his response Damian only smirks and presses his hand on her chest harder. 

“Oh Johnny boy~ Don’t act like you don’t like it.” She grinds her groin on his obvious hard budge as if to make a point, earning herself a groan from the poor subject. “I know you had had a fair share of these before you had your way with me. The tales of Superboy’s conquests were quite famous you know.”

“…I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jon avoids her sharp green eyes and tries to retreat his hand, though it is more a battle against himself than Damian’s hold.

“Should I list some names? Might help you recall your sweet memories-”

“Please don’t.” The taller blushes at how quick he answered, he doesn’t need to look to know the smirk on the other’s face has grown even wider as she has hit him right in the spot. Jon takes a deep breath to calm down then with both hands he grabs Damian by the waist and removes her from his lap.

“We really can’t do this right now.”

“Why?” When he looks up he had expected the bird to be frowning, yet she seems somewhat happy and sastified.

“Well, for starter… How did … _this_ -” Jon says as he gestured all of the small figure before his eyes “-happen?”

Even after hearing the explaination, the situation still feels so unreal to Jon. But more than that he gets a little pissed at the fact that Damian went solo on a dangerous socceress and got himself in this mess.

“Have it ever occurred to you to ask someone for help? How is it that after so many years you’re still the same ignorant brat you were in your teenage years?”

“I evaluated the situation and help was unneccessary, we didn’t need to waste more man power on just a newly formed cult.”

“And where did your evaluation get you _huh_?” At that Damian has no come back, so she resorts to pouting angrily and refuses to look in the other’s direction. Yup, this is definitely his unreasonable husband. Jon couldn’t help a tired sigh.

“…What? Now that I’m a woman you don’t like me anymore?”

“ **No!** No… It’s not like that. Where did that even come from? Damian I love you no matter what you are. Beside, wasn’t **you** the one who left first?”

“…”

“You even took off your ring. Do you know how hurtful it is to me? Then you ghosted me for a week and when I finally heard from you you scolded me for neglecting being Superman!? I should be the one asking if you still consider me your spouse.”

“Jon, I-”

“Then the moment you come back you just expect us to fuck? Is it only the sex that you miss after a week? I was fucking worried. I had to sleep alone on this very bed, being on egde all the time trying to listen to the world for the heartbeat of one single person!” Before he realizes it he was already raising his voice.

“I’ve been so nervous I don’t even leave your ring out of sight. Everyday I just waited for your to come home just so I can beg you take it back.

You know what, maybe now **I** don’t want to give it back-”

“ **Jonathan!** ”

Then followed an uncomfortable silence when none of them speaks, only exchanging angry look from Jon and a distressed one from Damian. Sometime the smaller would open her mouth to say something, but then decide against it and fall silent again. A few minutes went by and Jon’s guilt has already started building itself, even more when his super vision caught sight of something sparkling in the corner of the other’s eyes.

“Are you… crying?”

“No!” Damian stutters and wipes her eyes violently, but it only makes the tears pour out more “Just… stupid female hormones…”

At this point Jon’s previous wrath is nearly none existent, he quickly turns into overprotective mode and moves to wrap the pitifully petite one sniffing in front of him into a hug.

“Shush… Hey, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I went overboard. I’m not really that mad.”

“I’m not crying!” Yet her voice is breaking.

“Okay, I believe you.” His hand starts tracing a circling partern on the other’s back, knowing how Damian like being comforted like this. “It’s important to me that you’re safe now. Nothing else matters.” The Super swears this little Bat will be the death of his one of thesedays.

It takes Damian a few more hiccups to return the hug, but once she does her hug is tight. Her husband smells like corn flowers fresh cut grass, it’s incredibly soothing.

“I’m sorry…”

“Too late, I’m not mad anymore.”

“Not just that… What we were fighting before I left too.” The arms around her tightens, though it’s not a warning but more like an assurance.

“About that, I know you don’t want to talk about it, so much that you even ran away, so I just need you to answer me this. Do you really not want to have children?”

In a split moment Damian thought about running away again. What if she answers and Jon can accept it? The vigilante has lived her life always taking the risk of losing what important to her, but Jonathan is the loss she could never recover from. But even so she knows Jon deserves to make his own choice, she knows that, but the word still lingers on the tip of her tongue, too scared to leave.

“… I know you have your worries and fears, Dami. Though I’m always sure you’d make a terrific parent, if you’re not ready then I won’t push you any further.

And if you’ll never feel ready, then I guess it’s just be you and me till the end of our days, and I’m fine with that.”

“But… don’t you always want to have children?”

“Yeah, I’d love to be a father to some cute and troublesome kid. But I more than that, I love you.” He kisses her forehead and wipes away the tears with his thumb. “You’re my first and most important priority, you will always be.”

Damian could no longer hold back her tears, her chest throbs with both relief and pain as she dampens a big spot on Jon’s shirt. Whatever she has done in her life to be rewarded with this kind of love, this person who is always there with his unconditional affection, Damian would never be able to figure out.

* * *

As expected the moment they arrive at the farm and try to explain how Damian is now a woman, all hells break loose. Jason is killing himself laughing while his sister is literally trying to cut Tim’s throat with a butter knife after his comment on exactly how shorter she has shrunk. Despite her glaring daggers they still try to rub and press her head down harder to stress on how smaller the already petite Babybat has become. Gone have her intimidating height and buffed look that had striken the fear into the heart of criminials, leaving behind a weak and fragile little princess who would look better in sundresses waiting for a hero to rescue her. Within seconds since those words left his mouth Red Hood’s head meets the floor by a one hand shoulder throw performed perfectly by Nightwing, who doesn’t even break a sweat. Sitting on her heightened chair across the table, Allura claps her hands and laughs out cheerfully, excited to see the adults around her in action.

But violence draws the last straw for Lois as she finally step in to clear the mess. With one look she successfully shuts all the teases in waiting from the Bat brothers and Damian’s attempt to strike again. In the end the whole family fix themselves up and proceed with their meal in perfect manner. Though once in a while some still exchange the amusing knowing look at the silver ring that is now back on a certain person’s finger, and how happy some other person is being compared to his kicked puppy look in the last few days.

It is a lovely dinner. The foods are delicious, and afterward Damian even get to play with Allura. Apparently the kid doesn’t care that she is different now, as long as she is still the one who smells good and is kind to her. Looking at the warming image makes Jon feel a bit remorse, but he won’t turn on his words now. It is truly enough for him to have Damian by his side now and forever more.

* * *

“Are you really okay with this?” Damian asks when they have returned to their apartment and is lying on their bed, with the light already turned and part of their room is bathed in gentle moonlight.

“Yes, I am. If you haven’t realized then you’re already a handful anyway.” The other smiles idly, making her heart race like some teenager looking at her crush. She climbs on his body and presses their kiss together.

“I love you Jon.”

“I love you too… But this feels a bit like I’m cheating on you…with you?” Damian has taken off her clothes already, leaving her olive skin shining gracefully under the white light. Jon almost couldn’t stop himself drooling.

“I’m allowing it.”

And she leaned down again, practically swallowed the rest of his protest in yet another heated kiss. 


End file.
